Demon Angels of Usugawa Ch1
by SinfullyCrazy
Summary: A story between a princess and two princes from different palaces.Adventurous,Friendship,and Cussing...XD-So have fun reading ch.1 of the series!


Demon Angels of Usugawa

Ch.1

500 years ago...

In the demon kingdom of Mesa in Usugawa,

"Sir,two young demon boys from Karata were seen inside the palace walls."a gaurd reported."Bring them to me."The king of Mesa demanded.

"But princess,you can't go out by yourself."the caretaker insisted."Well I am.I'm tired of being cooped up in my room."the young princess walked out the door,and into the yard.After she shut the door,she looked far out by the fences gaurding the palace two boys sneaked beside it."W-What are they doing in here?"she said,running after them.

"Damn,those gaurds are fast."one demon boy said,stopping and resting against the wall."No kidding."the other said sighing."Your going to get into trouble,being in here."the princess said.The boys were suprised."This way!"the gaurds yelled from afar."There going to find us."They panicked."Follow me."she said.They hesitated,but followed her.She hid them in a grove of trees and bushes.Just in time before a group of gaurds showed up."Young Princess Riku,what are you doing here?"one of the gaurds asked.She just smiled."She's the princess?She'll rat us out."The demon boys whispered."Have you seen two demon boys?Probally around your age."The gaurd asked.The demon boys just hid and waited for Riku's answer."No.I haven't,sorry."She said smiling.The gaurds set off into some other direction."Why didn't you tell them?"one of them asked."I didn't want to.But next time I won't beable to cover for you.So come on."Riku said.She led them to a secret exit."Go out through here."She said pulling weeds out of the way."Luiteneit,they were reported going this way and Miss.Riku was with them."the three heard them say."Hurry."She said.They heard the gaurds footsteps."That stupid girl,princess or not,she'll be locked in her room for,forever!I don't care,but she'll be punished if I find her with those trouble makers!"The Luiteneit raged.The two demon boys looked at each other and nodded.They both ran along the wall in different directions."W-Wait!"She said."Riku!What are you doing?!"The Luiteneit yelled at her.The two boys were hiding close by."Take her back to the palace!"He demanded.  
She was taken to sit with her father till they caught the two demon boys from Karata.

One hour later...

"Sir,we have them."one of the gaurds said."Dammit!Let go of me!"one yelled.  
"Yusuke and Hiro.I haven't seen you both in so long,to bad its a meeting like this."The king said.Yusuke,Hiro?...Why is dad acting so casual?Is he planning on--?,Riku asked herself questions she didn't understand."Let the hell go of me!"Yusuke said,knocking a gaurd out cold."You little brat!Shut up!"The Luiteneit hit him against the floor,hard.Yusuke started to bleed."Hmph.Serves you right."He said,mocking."Do with them as you please,Luiteneit Kairo."The king said walking out of the room."This'll be fun."Kairo whispered to himself.

Minutes later...

Yusuke and Hiro both had blood and bruises on them.Riku just sat their and watched,because the caretaker wouldn't let her leave.She hated seeing people get hurt.Soon the two boys were both close to being out.Right before that Riku stepped in."Stop it."Riku said."What?!"Kairo questioned her."That's enough."she said."What authority do you have to tell me what to do?!"He yelled."I'm at a higher rank here than you."She locked eye contact with him.Yusuke and Hiro just sat there against a wall."Yes.I agree,that is quite more than enough."the Queen of Mesa walked in.Riku broke away from the caretaker's grip,and joined beside her mother."B-But,Miss.Misa."Kairo studdered."Riku check on them,will you."Misa said.Riku ran over to Yusuke and Hiro.She untied the ropes around their wrists.They both couldn't really move and had blood dripping from the corner of their mothes."Their trespassers!They must be punished!"Kairo yelled."Stand down,Luiteneit."Misa said.A demon boy around Riku's age walked in."Sorry to interrupt,but the king wishes to see you,Luiteneit."He said."Sora,help Riku with those two."Misa said."Alright."Sora nodded."I'll kill them!"Kairo yelled,unsheathing his sword."Kairo stop!"Misa demanded.She was too late he was headed for the demon children holding his sword.Riku and Sora both got in the way,but he didn't slow down.Kairo pulled his sword down,but was pushed back with a blue and red light."What...What the hell?!"Kairo studdered backwards,losing grip of his sword.Kairo looked at Riku and Sora,their hands were glowing.They also had sprouted white and black wings.Yusuke and Hiro's eyes widened."Unlike regular demons,they are like me.We are demon angels.One of the highest classes of demon."Misa explained."Hiro,you've encountered one before,correct?"Misa asked."Yes."Hiro answered."Also unlike regular demons,we aren't ruthless killers!"Sora said,pointing it at Kairo."Luiteneit,you are dismissed."Misa said."What?!"He questioned."Go.Now!"Sora said.Kairo fumed out the door,followed by the rest of the gaurds.  
"Now,lets see about your wounds."Misa said walking over to them.They wiped away the blood at the corner of their mouthes."Riku,Sora...lets take them up to a room and let them rest."Misa suggested.They nodded.  
Riku and Sora got each boy to their feet.They walked through a hall,Riku and Sora supporting them.  
Soon they were at a room."Now you two rest.Riku will be close by if you need anything."Misa said.They then left the room. 


End file.
